


Of Good Cheer

by todxrxki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, OT4, literally just fluff, there is no plot to this whatsoever, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: Kozume Kenma isn't a fan of winter. It's too cold and requires way too much effort. However, his boyfriends are - and they decide to set out to make Kenma's winter a little bit better.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 227





	Of Good Cheer

Kenma isn’t big on winter in general. It’s a lot of effort to head to his dresser every morning to pull out shirts and sweaters and hoodies to pile on so that he doesn’t feel cold. And generally, winter is just  _ far too cold.  _ Kenma finds himself shivering even with all of his clothes piled on. He wishes it were autumn again, or spring - not summer, summer’s too hot. Yes, autumn would be good so he could get away with just wearing one of his boyfriends’ hoodies and sweatpants, and not worry so much about the cold.

He’s still processing these grumpy thoughts when he walks into the door to their house. Taking off his scarf, hat and shoes, he then decides the rest is too much work, and walks into the living room. Kuroo and Akaashi are in there already, curled up and watching a movie. Kenma sighs and throws himself down in between the two of them.

Without missing a beat, Kuroo adjust his arm so it’s around Kenma and kisses his head, chuckling lightly. “Hey, kitten.”

“You look grumpy,” Akaashi observes, intertwining their fingers on Kenma’s other side and giving Kenma’s hand a squeeze. “Rough day?”

“I hate winter,” Kenma complains.

“Because it’s too cold and requires too much effort,” Kuroo says teasingly, giving Kenma’s shoulder a squeeze. “I know.”

Kenma rolls his eyes at Kuroo. Generally, he loves that he’s known Kuroo for most of his life, but sometimes it means that Kuroo knows too much about him to the point that Kuroo knows how to get on his nerves. Still, he can’t help but snuggle closer in between the two, feeling the warmth of Kuroo’s arm and Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi lets go for a minute, causing Kenma to grumble, before he returns to throw a blanket over Kenma. Kenma leans over absentmindedly to kiss Akaashi in thanks. Akaashi’s lips are warm and soft, and Kenma finds himself getting a little bit lost in the kiss as Akaashi’s thumbs come up to stroke his face. When they finally pull back, Kenma notices that Kuroo’s gotten a little bit pouty. Quietly laughing at his stupid boyfriend, Kenma turns around to kiss Kuroo as well, feeling Kuroo’s lips turn up as he does. Kuroo’s kisses, as always, are soft and full of love; they always warm Kenma up. 

He pulls away, settling himself back in between Kuroo and Akaashi again. He can’t keep the small smile off of his face as they cuddle up to him to continue watching the movie. Winter is better when he has this to come back to, he thinks.

But then the door flies open and in comes a red-cheeked, broadly grinning Bokuto.

“Heeeey,” Bokuto yells, darting into the room and basically jumping on top of the three of them. He plants kisses on all of their faces - starting with Akaashi and ending with Kuroo, but Kenma thinks the kiss Bokuto gives him might be the sloppiest, which for Bokuto means the most full of love, he supposes. “My favorite people all together!”

“That’s what happens when you live together,” Akaashi says mildly, and Kuroo snorts.

“Akaaaaaashi,” Bokuto whines, pecking Akaashi on the lips. He then pulls himself back up to his feet, which Kenma appreciates - Bokuto’s muscular frame means that he’s fairly heavy and was crushing Kenma a little bit. “It’s snowing! We have to go outside!” He turns his gaze to Kenma and narrows his eyes. “That includes you, Kenma!” 

Kenma very much does not want to go outside in the snow. However, it seems he doesn’t have a choice in the matter, because Bokuto picks Kenma up and throws him over one shoulder. “We’re goin’ outside!” Bokuto says enthusiastically, his hand soothingly patting Kenma’s back, though it doesn’t do much to soothe him. 

Akaashi laughs, standing up to grab Kenma’s hat and put it on his head as Kenma struggles to get out of Bokuto’s grip. Once he finally gets it on, he laughs and pats Kenma’s head, and then walks on outside.

It’s beautiful outside, Kenma thinks after Bokuto finally lets him down and runs off to start making a snowman - or would think if he wasn’t already freezing his ass off. He stands for a second, grumpily glaring at the frozen wonderland outside of their house. Kuroo comes up beside him, throwing an arm around Kenma’s shoulders. With a gentle kiss to Kenma’s forehead, he says, “Look how happy he is,” and motions to Bokuto.

Kenma glares at him.

“Just stay outside for a few minutes,” he says softly. “Spend some time with us. For him.” 

Bokuto beams back at him, motions him over with a wave, and Kenma hates that he’s weak. He’s only weak for three people in the world, so he thinks that’s a fairly good record, but he’s still very weak. With a sigh of assent, he walks over to where Bokuto’s building a snowman, Kenma guesses - but right now it’s just a misshapen blob of snow. 

“Kenma!” Bokuto says brightly, pushing an armful of snow into Kenma’s hands. “Help me build this snowman!” 

Kenma shakes his head, but starts to pile the snow up with Bokuto’s help and, after a minute, Kuroo and Akaashi’s as well. With the help of four people, it doesn’t take very long for them to finish a decently tall snowman. 

Bokuto snorts. “Hey, look, it’s taller than Kenma!”

That sends Kuroo into a bunch of his own loud snorts, raucous enough that he has to bend over. Kenma glares at both of them, crossing his arms, but he doesn’t even get the chance to say anything before Kuroo gets hit smack in the face with a snowball.

“Hey!” Kuroo stands up, glaring an accusatory glare at Kenma. “It wasn’t even me that said it!”

“I didn’t throw it,” Kenma says, and then looks over at Akaashi, who just shrugs.   
  


“I had to defend Kenma’s honor,” he says plainly. 

“Oh, it’s on,” Kuroo says darkly, bending over to create another snowball and getting hit on the ass by another snowball, this one from Bokuto, though. “This is war!” he yells as he launches his snowball at Bokuto’s face. 

Kenma is determined not to get involved - but then Bokuto attempts to hide behind him and he gets hit with one of Kuroo’s snowballs. Kuroo attempts to apologize, but he’s laughing too much and it annoys Kenma enough that he takes the snowball he’d formed  _ just in case _ and launches it straight at Kuroo’s neck so that pieces drip down his shirt.

“You evil little shit,” Kuroo says, but he’s still grinning too much for him to be actually angry, Kenma knows. And so Kenma gets dragged full-force into the snowball fight, launching snowballs at anyone who dares to come near him, smearing ice into Akaashi’s neck when Akaashi dares try to dump some ice down his back, quickly building up a tiny fort that he can snipe Kuroo and Bokuto from behind until Kuroo and Bokuto decide to launch a synchronized attack - Kuroo picking him up by his waist and Bokuto firing (thankfully not as hard as usual) snowballs at him, calling him a “dirty cheater.” Kenma’s hair falls into his face, getting stuck in his mouth, and Kenma tries his best to spit it out as he says, “Okay, okay, I surrender! Please, let me down.” 

Kuroo sets him back down, but doesn’t let go of his waist, and Akaashi walks over to brush his hair out of his face. He kisses Kenma again once his hair is back behind his ears; Kenma thinks it’s a nice reward for having survived. But then Bokuto notices and whines, “I haven’t gotten any Kenma kisses today!” which means that Kenma has to pull back from Akaashi and tilt his head so that Bokuto can kiss him, Kuroo still with his arms tight around Kenma’s waist as he steals a kiss from Akaashi. 

It’s overwhelming, Kenma thinks, to feel this loved. He’s still doubtful sometimes, insecure that maybe they don’t actually love him, because there’s no possible way he could deserve all of this. Still, they persist: with their warm kisses and strong hugs and whispered affections. But then Kuroo pulls back, lets go of Kenma and grabs his hand instead. “Let’s all make snow angels,” he says, pulling Kenma with him. Bokuto and Akaashi come along behind them, and Kuroo pulls Kenma down into the snow beside him. Kenma lays back, hoping his hat will shield his hair from the snow. But he decides not to think too much about it. 

He stretches out his arms and legs, moving them back and forth to make the shape of the angel. He looks over to see that Kuroo, ever the antagonizer, is kicking snow on top of Bokuto on purpose, while Akaashi’s trying his best to make his perfect and pretending the other two don’t exist. Kenma’s heart swells a little bit: it’s a picture of who he fell in love with, after all. Two idiots (well, they pretend to be idiots, at least) and Akaashi.

“Kenma’s is so tiny,” Bokuto says in something like awe after they’ve gotten up, carefully avoiding stepping on each other’s. 

“I’m average height,” Kenma grumbles. “Just not a giant like the rest of you.”

“Perfect height for holding,” Kuroo comments, holding Kenma from behind again and resting his head on top of Kenma’s. 

“You monopolize him,” Akaashi complains, but there’s a teasing undertone in his voice. 

Kenma looks at the four snow angels in front of him - Kuroo, who has been his for as long as he can remember, and he can’t imagine it any other way; Akaashi, who he feels like truly understands him and he never wants to live without; and Bokuto, who lights up his life, who it would feel empty without. Four snow angels, all fitting together, just as they do.

“You’re shivering,” Akaashi says, nudging his side, and then, louder, “I think we should go inside to warm up.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto says, giving their snowman a mournful pat on the head. “Don’t melt, Frosty.”

“Really? You couldn’t have given him a more creative name?” Kuroo asks, giving Bokuto a look.

“Dude, Frosty is a classic name! It’s perfect for a snowman!”

“Sure, whatever you say.”

“....do you actually hate it?” Bokuto’s voice sounds tiny and small, as though he’s on the verge of going into emo mode. Kenma winces as he waits for Kuroo’s next response.

But, despite what others might think, Kuroo genuinely is a nice person. “No, of course not,” he says softly, reaching out to take a hold of Bokuto’s hand. “It’s great, Bo. Really.”

As they move towards the inside, Akaashi takes a hold of Kenma’s hand as well, intertwining their fingers and giving it a squeeze. “Thanks for coming outside with us,” he says, softly. “It was fun.” 

“It was more fun than I thought it would be,” Kenma admits, and lets the unspoken  _ because it was all of you _ hang in the air between them. Akaashi’s smile is soft and genuine. To Kenma, it’s ethereal: he wants to keep it there forever. 

They make it back inside. Kenma takes off his now wet jacket and pants, and almost immediately, Kuroo’s back in front of him, smirking as he offers Kenma one of his hoodies. Kenma has always loved wearing Kuroo’s hoodies. There’s something all too comforting about the scent and feeling that he just can’t get anywhere else: not that he’d ever tell Kuroo any of that. Kuroo acts annoyed that Kenma’s always stealing them, but times like these, it’s far too obvious that Kuroo loves Kenma wearing them as much as Kenma loves wearing them.

He changes clothes, pulling on a pair of sweatpants that he’s pretty sure he stole from Akaashi because they’re far too long, one of Bokuto’s big t-shirts, and the hoodie Kuroo offered him, pulling his hair back into a ponytail. Skulking back to the couch, he settles down in between Bokuto and Kuroo this time. Bokuto gently strokes his cheek. “I’m glad you came outside with us!” he says happily. “It was fun! Except when you totally cheated in the snowball fight.”

“Isn’t it worse cheating to team up and hold me down?”

“Nah,” Kuroo says cheekily, poking him in the side. “That’s just called revenge, baby.”

Bokuto and Kuroo kiss over the top of Kenma’s head, and Kenma glares at them because they shouldn’t be bonding over cheating in their snowball fight, what the hell. Kuroo smirks at Kenma and looks like he’s about to say something when Akaashi rejoins them in the den, holding a tray of mugs. “I made hot chocolate,” Akaashi says, giving Kenma a knowing look, and Kenma’s pretty sure he falls in love with Akaashi all over again.

He settles back down with a mug of hot chocolate in his hand as Kuroo starts up some dumb comedy they’ve all probably seen a hundred times but Bokuto and Kuroo will cry laughing at regardless. He curls up against Kuroo’s chest, and Akaashi, who’s stolen Bokuto’s place, leans over to put his head in Kenma’s lap. Kenma strokes his cheek reverently as he feels Kuroo playing with Kenma’s hair, pulling it out of its ponytail so that he can mess with it further. Bokuto’s running his hand up and down Akaashi’s back softly, but when Kenma turns to look at him, he beams one of his signature Bokuto smiles at him, and Kenma’s chest flutters.

Kenma’s still not big on winter. He hates the cold and the amount of effort it takes to get all dressed up for the wintertime. He hates the idea of frostbite or numb fingers. But somehow, on days like today, when he’s starting to doze off with Kuroo’s fingers in his hair and Akaashi’s head on his lap and Bokuto’s warm hand brushing his shoulder, he feels like his three boyfriends have almost gotten him to the point of enjoying it.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Mookie!!! You encouraged me to write OT4 even though I never have before, so I figured you'd enjoy some wintertime boys being in love.
> 
> To everyone else: I apologize I have never written a polyam ship before but I tried my best with this one!! I hope you all enjoy!!


End file.
